Falcon Sam wilson imagines
by lilmamabaad
Summary: read to find out
1. Ya Introduction

You were walking outside because it was a beautiful night. You had nothing at all to do today so you took the long way home coming from up the block. You were walking down the sidewalk beside the apartments when something passed your vision swiftly. You stopped dead in your tracks and looked around. Then you saw a man running towards you and your first thought was to run. You weren't just about to stand there and let yourself die right there. Your legs were pumping down the sidewalk thankfully you were a sprinter and fast as hell. You looked back seeing him gain on you so you swerved to the right quickly jumping into the street to get over to the other side of the walkway. He followed going behind parked cars and staying shoulder close to the buildings when that same thing that you thought you seen pass your eyes again swooped down and threw the man into the building. He grabbed him and slammed him down on to the ground knocking him out cold probably killing him. Whichever one didn't matter to you cause he didn't get up after that blow. The fighter walked over to you and you realized how buff and ripped he was. Kind of soaked you up a bit. You erased the thoughts and focussed on the man in front of you who's wings retracted into his back. He pressed a button on the side of his head making the glasses disappear and smiled gently at you. "Ms? Are you okay?" He asked and you were lost for words until you nodded. "Y-yep Yeah I'm okay. Thank you, but you know I didn't need your help right?" You questioned and he smirked. "Yeah I was just being a gentleman baby. I'll see you again." He said his fingertips grazed your waist before his wings introduced themselves again. He then took off in air and was out of sight. You bit your lip going home. Until you realized he didn't tell you his name. You then heard yelling from above your head the voice sounding masculine."Falcon." You chuckled walking into your building. 

**Author note**

 **Guys**

 **#1. Freaky imagines. Im just letting you know right now.**

 **# you do not like freaky imagines pleasee get off of this book**

 **I Wrote this chapter as a introduction.**

 **3#.I take requests ! They can be whatever you want. Just message me**

 **Mkayy thats all. Love you mwahh hugs and kisses XoXo xD bye guys**


	2. Come er

You were going through the most. You found out your favorite show was getting canceled so you were already agitated, then too, sam wasn't home yet which pissed you off even more. You got out of bed and decided to do something with your life. You grabbed your phone and ran outside then ran back in and plopped down on the couch cause you didn't know what you were going to do out there. You sighed and waited doing random things. Dancing around the house, throwing pillows up and hitting them with the broom. Then you just decided to go upstairs and chill in your bed watching angela bassett's old movie vampire in brooklyn. Your head was rested on your pillow which was inclined onto the headboard. You were at the part where Maximillion kissed her hand at the bar when you heard the downstairs door unlock and someone running up the steps. He walked into the room resting his suitcase beside the bedroom door and closing it. You looked over to him and smiled. He was so finee. He had on a pantsuit but he slipped his shoes off and loosened his tie. He then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoned his shirt down three buttons. You rose up on your knees on the bed as he walked over and you wrapped your arms around his neck. "Hey baby. How was your day at work?" You asked playing with the hairs on his nape. He shrugged his shoulders slightly with his fingertips playing with your hips. You pecked his lips."Mm what you do today?" He asked pushing his body on you as you lowered onto the bed and he was hoovering over you. You made an open on your neck for him to place light kisses on it. "Mmm nothing much. Just watch tv." You responded while he slipped off his tie. He removed his button down and threw it beside his tie. "I been bored all day, baby." You sighed. He gripped your hips slipping off your bottoms."Baby you won't be bored for long." He whispered grinding his lower half into yours."Sam.." you moaned out pushing in to him."You know what. I've been craving your touch all damn day baby." He groaned against your skin as he made contact. He swiftly jerked his bottoms down leaving him in his draws. He pulled out and slipped his dick inside. "AH." You moaned and he rose off of you staying between your legs. "I don't want to go easy on you tonight I've been gone too long Sexy." His words told you everything you needed to know before he unexpectedly thrusted into you and grunted. His groans turned you on more and moistened your lips. "Damn Girl. You are wet as hell. I like that. Moan a little louder for daddy." He said flipping you on your side and raising your leg constantly slapping your skin with his. He massaged your clit while putting in work and you were getting to the point where you couldn't take it."Fuck Sam YES." You moaned as he flipped you again. He licked his index and middle finger massaging your clit harder. His strokes still hard and fast. He held your hip with his other hand. "SHIIT." He groaned out biting his lip and looking at your wetness. "Sam I'm about to cum." You moaned/yelled out and his pace quickened."Baby you know that ain't my name." He groaned slapping your bodies together harder and you threw your head back your eyes rolling. "Ughh Daddy right there. Mmm." You moaned one last time before releasing your juices onto him. He thrusted four more times groaning pulling out and busting on your ass cheeks and lower back."He laid you on your back and slipped your nip between his lips. His tongue weting them up and making you react with a soft moan. He did the same to the other and slid he tongue down your body until he got to your womanhood. He gave you a hard lick on yo clit making your body jerk then he sucked on his fingers before he replaced his fingers with your clit. He slipped fingers inside you slowly playing with your insides. Your hands gripped at the back of his head as he ate you out. His tongue swivling around your sensitive area and his fingers swishing your juices. "FUCK SAM..YESS." You screamed out as he flicked his tongue making your body react immediately. He sucked your clit hard making youMoan out loud. He then released your clit."Such A dirty mouth." He chuckled seductively as his tongue merged into your slits. Your were damn close to cummimg again. His tongue lapped up your wetness sucking and playing with your lips with his tongue. He sucked over your whole pussy before putting his attention back to your slits and the inside. Your body slowly grinded against face before he held your body down and teased your sensitive clit again."You gonna cum for daddy? Scream baby I like the way it sounds." He said blowing on your sensitive. He then inserted his fingers pumping in and out quickly while constantly sucking your clit. He could tell you were close. His hand held you down until he felt you clench around his fingers making him groan."Cum for me baby." He sighed as you felt it from your stomach your muscles contracting."Owee SAM Ah Yess Daddy." You yelled out and came. "There you go baby. Let daddy swim in ya ocean." He said drinking you up then he rose his head to look at you his lips still wet. "Owe sam." He licked his lips slowly then lowered his face to yours giving you an open mouth kiss to taste your goodness. He pulled away biting his lip.

"You still bored baby?" He asked and you shook your head. He smiled sliding off the bed. "Come on get in the shower with me." He said chuckling at you as you crawled out of the bed and walked into the restroom with him. "You put it down tonight." You said and he laughed kissing your neck letting the water run down your bodies."Don't I always." He said cockily and you laughed.


	3. What's minez is minez

You and Sam were out at a party fury was hosting for shield. "Hey mamas how are you doing?" A man asked you while you leaned against the wall watching sam from across the room chatting it up with the other shield members. He glanced over at you and smiled,but he saw the dude you were talking to and raised his eyebrow. You licked your lips seductively towards him and he winked at you. Then he turned his attention back to tony."Hey you listening?" The man in front of you asked and you sighed trying not to be rude so you faced him and started to talk to him."I'm doing good how about you?" You asked and he shrugged."could be better if I was with you." You almost spit out your drink. "Ohh really? Well that's nice.. you see that guy over there." You pointed to sam,"My boyfriend. I advise you to uh back away."You said politely and the man chuckled. "Say Girl. Im the shit. Bet I'll hit it better then he does. Look im not just trying to get into your pants im trying to be with you. You're beautu-." His voice got cut off by an even sexier one introducing itself."Hey baby what's going on are you alright?" Sam asked you putting his hand on yo ass. Drink in other hand. He took a sip and raised his eyebrow at the man in front of you. He pointed,"he bothering you?" You looked at sam and he had his jaw clenched staring hard at the dude. "Nah man I was just saying how you probably don't hit it right for her man. I might need to dick her down." Sam crushed the cup getting the drink all over his hand. You watched chewing on your cheek. They were attracting a crowd. Natasha,bruce,Tony,steve,and Fury all ran over pulling Sam back. "Sam ,stop. You're way stronger then he is. You can kill the boy if you barely touch him." Steve said and everybody agreed. Sam still had his jaw clenched."that's basicslly the fucking point!" He yelled out then fury released him."Say young man you need to leave." Fury stepped up and announced the man known as Damien walked out of the building. Everyone walked over to you seeing if you were okay."Yeah guys im fine thanks. He was just bugging. I didn't mean to draw a crowd that's why i started talking to him but he started getting disrespectful and it pissed sam off." You explained and everyone nodded. Of course Tony dumbass had something to say about all of this."So.. now that, that happened you know you're not walking tm after this right?" You turned red and Natasha smacked him upside the head."damn it stark can you shut the hell up." Everyone laughed except for sam. You walked over to sam by the bar while they all talked and got along. Everyone had a date tonight and was having a good time.  
He moved over to a booth in a dark corner. You groaned and looked up at you and signaled you onto his lap with one finger. You listened crawling over the booth seat your dress clearly going up. He bit his lip as you sat comfortably across his lap."Babe what's wrong?" You asked rubbing his chin. He wrapped his arms around you. " mothafucka had the nerve to tell me he was about to dick you down tonight.. while I was standing right next to you. Listen you might not like this but you are mines and I am yours. I'll be damned if anotha bitch claim you girl. Then 2. I crushed my damn cup spilling my drink. That Hawaiian drink was good as hell." He said and you stifled your laughter letting a few giggles get out. He looked at you trying not to laugh. His lip twitched and he shook his head moving his lips but you couldn't hear nothing. "Oh what was that?" You questioned smiling and he smiled kissing your lips."I'm contemplating if I'm going to take yo ass on this table,or this seat." He mumbled into your ear. You licked your lips and looked at him. "Mmm well baby your outfit ain't making this no easier." You said seductively in his ear. He groaned."Fuck it lets go."He said getting up and pulling you into the restroom quickly. He locked the door and walked up to you immediately attacking your lips. His hand traveled to your pussy and he massaged it gently feeling how wet you were. His kisses were muting your pulled off his shoes and pants placing them on the floor. Then he slid your underwear from your dress tossing them on top of his pants sliding your dress up. He pulled out his member and picked you up placing you on the wall. He slid in groaning getting a chain reaction from you. He started slow to tease you."Uhh Sam Go faster." You whined and he chuckled still teasing your slits."But you called me Sam." You closed your eyes and bit your lip. "Daddy please. Speed up." You begged and he placed his hands on each side of you pushing in real deep. Then he increased his speed. "Mmm yes right there sam." He was trying not to groan which you found hella sexy. "God you feel good." He said still thrusting fast. He then quickly placed his lips on yours so you wouldn't be too felt you clench tightly around him and he sped up. His lips still attached to yours until you finished cumming and moaning . "Nuh uh baby. Hands on the wall." He demanded and you did as told. Pushing up against him. He moved it around your entrance and clit then he slipped in. He placed his hands on your waist and back. Then he pounded you. He rubbed your clit while still hammering in and out of you. "Shit shit fuck Fuckx yesss." You moaned trying not to be so loud. You felt him move his hands to both sides of your hips and you already knew what was about to happen. "Be ready to let everyone know who "hit it right" ight baby?" He said grinding inside if you first then he came all the way out and thrusted hard. You threw your head back and he was slightly groaning. He did the same thing two times faster and until you heard your wetness and you felt your body getting weak. You heard you and his skin smacking against each others which turned you both on more. He was hitting your spot so you knew you weren't about to last any longer. "Ahh fuck. Fuck it up yess ah uh." You cried out then you felt him twitch and he felt you clench he went harder"AHHH FUCK SAM." He grunted and yall both came together him inside of you this time. Which made it even more pleasurable. He stayed in for a second then he pulled out putting it up. "You never cease to disappoint me do you?" You asked and he slipped his pants on then he looked over to you and winked."Baby if I ever do you have to right to leave cause im not giving you all you deserve." He said zipping his pants up and slipping his shoes back on. You walked and got your underwear grinding your naked body into his before slipping them on and pulling your dress down. He looked down then back up at you."Uh uh. You taking care of this as soon as we get home." He smirked as you walked in front of him swaying and he popped you on ya ass. You chuckled unlocking the door blushing hard as fuck as you saw the whole crew there smirking Tony tried to dap up sam but he grabbed my waist. "Am I going to be an aunt soon?" Natasha asked smirking at me and I blushed harder. "Yall are something else." You said and Sam nodded chuckling. "I couldn't resist." San said out loud and everybody laughed. "Well atleast you're walking straight." Tony said and you popped him in the head and natasha punched him in his stomach. "Damn the ladies love me." You chuckled."Yes we do stark." Sam gripped your ass,"Not while I'm around you don't." You laughed and everyone went back to enjoy the party.. when y'all got home y'all went till 5.


	4. Yuu feel like gettn deet ah beat?

You and Sam were at training with the other shield members. They nicknamed you Silent cause whenever you were about to strike they didn't know until it was too late. You were in the league like them. The name also for being so quiet and calm in deadly situations you're hella nonchalant when it comes to what you have to do. You were in combat with Falcon when you used your skilled speed to side step him and was about to attack when his wings quickly emerged from his back and he disappeared in the air. While you were looking around he was too busy already coming in for the attack. He fell behind you stealthily then squatted and slid his leg around knocking you into the air. Making you flip and land. When you looked up he was smirking."So you thought you had something for me?" He questioned. You stood up the other members still fighting. "The hell you think you're doing?" You questioned while he drunk water. You were in front of him with a flash knocking the drink out of his hand. He looked at you from over his shoulder. His face showed you fucked up..all the way up."You want to fight bad?" He asked turning your way fully and walking to where y'all were just battling."Ight then."He pressed a button making his goggles hide his eyes. You watched him intently as he moved around you. He didn't even bother to bring his wings out at the then stopped and lowered his head."Your call." He was gone. You turned and he had knocked you halfway across the room. You landed solidly on your back and got up just in time to see him rushing at you. You side stepped successfully this time and gave him a good shove in the chest with a push to knock him on his back. He haven't hurt you yet but you knew sooner or later you're going to have some injuries. He got up and decided to finish the quarrel. He ran towards you wings extending as he did and swooped you then descended until you were about two inches from the ground and let you go. Your heart dropped into your stomach. You narrowed your eyes at him and he just let his wings fold back into his suit walking away. With no care in the world...

 **ahaa yall thought this was a freaky iimagine? ﾟﾘﾆ** **?**


	5. I kno you betta den dat

Sam Pov

I was taking a walk on top of a building when I got a phone call. I looked at the I.D and answered stopping in my tracks. It was Tony. He fuck with my emotions too much. "The hell do you want stark." I questioned still walking on the building. I transferred the call over to my Bluetooth and put the phone in a safe place in my pocket. I abstracted my wings and took off flipping off the building. Tony was still on."Hey you there?"I questioned gliding through the wind."Yeah just called to forewarn you about your chick." I landed on the ground putting my wings back in there place and walked up the street."Yea what about her?" I questioned still walking. "She's having relations with another. You better get here quick she doesn't know im on the phone with you." He hung up and I snatched the bluetooth off still walking and threw it to the ground. I was on my way to where they were already. I opened the doors and everyone walked over greeting me. "Yo falcon, huge fan bruh." I nodded still advancing towards my destination.

Pov

You were sitting here having a good conversation with your old friend from highschool. You knew he was trying to get at you though. His body language said it all."listen I got something to confess. Uhm."He chuckled nervously and you giggled. You thought that was cute. He was a good looking guy. "Well you see ever since I first met you I had a thing for you. You know and if you don't say yes im going to be really embarrassed." You smiled and he smiled showing his dimples. "Listen I'm taken but if I wasn't hell yeah I would get with you. My boyfriend is very over protective though. So he don't usually trip until he see you trying to catch me you know?" You asked hopefully knocking sense into him and making him stop immediately. He nodded and got up walking out of the room looking back smiling and walking all the way out. You walked out too. It wasn't really a party it was basically just a hangout. You were in leather pants, and the tight leather jacket to match. You also had on boots with a heel. It was all black with red down the side of the pants. Your boots black. You had your jacket unzipped a little bit for more of a stylish look. You walked up to Natasha hugging her and she smiled going over to Bruce. You saw Sam walking in looking sexy. He looked like he was searching for something or somebody. He scanned over the people faces , he was calm then his eyes locked on yours and a smirk played at his lips. He strolled over to you giving you an armouse hug."Mmm what's up. I see you looking good." He said looking at your outfit. "Yeah you know it. For one and only of course. Its all yours." You said and he held your waist."I know that ma. Tell me something I don't know." He said being cocky and you laughed."Oh baby you don't know the half of it." You said slightly cringing when you let that slip. He looked down at you his eyebrow raised."Ohh is that so?" He questioned his voice husky and deep his look defining the struggle against his temptation."You know, I got a call earlier. About you. It kind of shook me up." He said his eyes darkening keeping the seductive look. "What you hear."You asked absentmindedley leaning in when you felt him avoid your lips and his hands rested on your shoulders you blushed."Another man was involved." You nibbled on your lip and sighed. "it wasn-." He cut you off taking a small step back."I don't want to talk about it baby."He said his voice going out on baby. He looked at you and gently grabbed your wrist pulling you up the stairs. Tony flew by almost knocking down Sam."Damn Stark." Sam cursed grabbing me by waist so he and I both caught our balance."Babe can we talk about this please?" You begged and he still held your waist walking you up the stairs."Like I said. There's nothing for us to talk about." He stated still walking upstairs with you. He had pushed Tony off the stairs a long time ago. Yall came to your destination finally and he closed the door leaning on it. "Why would you give another man something that belonged to me." He asked still leaning on the doOr. You paced and you could feel him watching you. Your boots clacked against the ground until you felt his presence and turned around to him grabbing your shoulders."Now listen closely baby. I know you'll never do anything like that. Come 'Er." He said greedily kissing you holding your back. Your hand on his neck and chest. He bit your lip and tugged on it then let you go were about to walk up to him but he lifted his stopped."I'm not tripping on it." He said."I saw the boy walk out with his head down, so he didn't get what he came for." Sam said and you sighed. "Now let's go back and have a good time?" He said and bent down kissing your lips one more time before walking out with his arm around you.


	6. Yu did me wrong

Y/N POV

Me and Sam were back at it again. We seem to always stay mad at each other. I was exhausted, I could tell he was too. Arguing until our voices gave out. "Why are you always so damn difficult. So what me and her _talk_ to each other Y/N. You're the only female I have eyes for. Why else would I be with you." He spoke wearily. I scoffed." To hell with you _Falcon_." I spat out of control. He broke, I never thought there would be a day where I saw him flail out but it happened. He ran his hand over his face and threw everything he came in contact with. Oh, yeah , he was pissed. The table, the wall had a hole, some broken glass here and there. I was shocked, I never thought he would do something like this, but it was my fault also. I cheated, I fucked up. Honestly , I wish it would have never happened. I wish it didn't come to that, but it did.

 _About an hour ago…_

I was lying in bed with a very close guy friend of mines. He was exceptionally sweet, and he knew me and Sam were together. I edged him on to the worst part. I was wrapped in his arms because Sam was gone. For a long time actually some months. I didn't even know he came home today, it was meant as a surprise. "Hey, you can't do this to him, it wouldn't be right." I smiled and slid on top of him. "We're not doing anything. You're so paranoid. Goodness." I said lying back on his chest and I could tell he was still a little unsure. I sighed trying to think of a way to calm his spirits then it dawned on me. I kissed him. Well I could tell he was fine now because he deepened the kiss. My first mistake was kissing him. I shouldn't have done it, because it wouldn't have led to this. Of course we had intercourse it didn't mean a thing.

The worst part about all of this was that he was on my mind the whole time, and the look on his face hurt me to the core. He had his jaw clenched and his eyes were only on the man that I was on top of. He was calm though. He didn't yell or anything he just took a deep breath and I woke up Vincent. He was scared but got away quick. When Sam looked at me that was just it, my everything started to ache and I was done. He left for like 30 minutes and we ended up arguing when he got back.

 _Now….._

Here we stand, his glares, his heartache. I could tell it was killing him inside. I couldn't do anything but watch him break. Now that I realize it was my entire fault I feel horrible. That boy put his soul into me and I went and cheated out of lust, and want…

He made his way up the stairs and I followed. I didn't want him to leave, I want him bad. I can't have him leave me. He stopped and turned around. "Damn why the fuck did you do this man. What the fuck were you thinking Y/N." I heard his voice crack as he said my name. I couldn't think. I couldn't say anything. "S-Sam Baby I-" He interrupted me as he started to speak. "What. What , nah y/n I'm gone . You hurt me , you were my queen. You fucked me up Y/N. That was one of the reasons me and you got together, Patience. Patience baby. We made sweet love after I used to be gone for so long. Now you want to switch up on me? "I took a seat because it suddenly got hard for me to stand. He took a deep breath and grabbed his keys. He looked back once before he left and didn't come back no more tonight.

I promise I cried all night that night. I couldn't bear it.


	7. Yu did me wrong part 2

Y/N Pov

It took me forever and a few to stop the unlimited flow of tears. Honestly I can't trip , it was all my fault. I hurt him to his core. He was upstairs packing his clothes up. He was leaving everything that reminded him of me. I wasn't going to stop him. My body ached , as I said before. It hurt my soul but im just saying if this man left me I wouldn't know what to do. Making up my mind I got up and ran upstairs. He was still packing, his watches gone. His suits, gone. Pictures of us...in their frames on the stand. He was looking at it ,his body was tense. "Sam, baby please don't go. Listen to me, I love you I didn't mean to -" He flared up immediately slinging down everything he had . "Y/N I am fed up witcho bullshit. Stop it. I can't handle you no more. You were my fuckin future damn. I was loyal to you, i was committed, I respected you as a woman you fuck another Nigga behind my back? You lost my trust Y/n you lost yo fuckn dignity shi I feel worthless as a man because u made it seem like I don't fuck yo shit up in the bed." He spoke aggressive and low. Then he stepped up to me lowering his head to where it was in my ear and said barely above a whisper through clenched teeth," and you know I did everything exactly how you wanted. Sometimes it wasn even in the bed, it was every where else but since you want to experience that with someone else go ahead but me and you both know for damn sure can't nobody put it down like me." He rose and I stumbled back. I was a fool. A dumb damn foo thinking he wouldn find out, thinkin it wouldn hurt if I thought it was him the whole time. He glanced back once more and I couldn't take his stare. The way he looked at me felt as if a burning hole was appearing in my chest. Heavy on my heart. I knew I couldn't make this up to him. Nuh uh not at all. Couldn't even try. He zipped his bag and stayed in his spot for a moment. We sat full of sorrow across from each other. I sadly watched him get up with his bag and start to walk out of the door. I longed for sex, in which he could of gave me himself. Something crossed my mind as I looked at the keys he fiddle with in his hand. "Where are you going to go?" I whispered and he tightened his fist. "With my bitch." He spoke monotoned and I almost started crying again. He's never called a woman out her name, his momma taught him right. I had a good man, a good fuckin man and this what I do... mama would be turned over in her grave. "Sam...can we talk?"I squeaked. It got difficult to keep my composure. He looked as if I had lost my mind. In reality he was still here, still fiddling with them damn keys and he haven't been anywhere. He sat his stuff down and sat in a chair. I stood up to allow myself to gain composure. "Sam im sorry. I never intended to hurt you so bad I was missing you and you were gone in the worst condition I had ever been in. I was a fool. He was there to pull me in I had let my guard down and let him. I promise I don't love him like I do you I don't even have feelings for this man. Except for at the time of our crime. Baby please don't leave me here. I need you without you im nothing. Nothing more then a tricked harlet. " I wanted to continue but his face looked as if I had lost. All hope. "It was the simple fact that you loved another man over me. I can't do it. Baby , he touched in the sacred places of which only I had the access to. For you to go and do something like this you must've really admired this man. I remember the days you were in need and I gave it all to you but it wasn't enough? You were my one and only and it hurts me to my core to say it, but I got leave. I'm so sorry baby." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It shouldn't have came as a shock so much as it did. I slightly stumbled and he grabbed his things leaving the ring in my hand. He left and from that has only watched me from out of sight.


	8. Yu did me wrong part 3

Y/n POV (2 years later)

I sighed and yawned. The buisness woman was giving me hell. "So as I was saying you should buy this, it could be-" I zoned off and something caught my eye. I thought it was Sam, but when I did a double take it was a look alike. Just another nigga I didn't have time for. He actually advanced this way which frustrated me. I already had to deal with this woman now some dude not worth the time a day, only wanting one thing, decided to make his dusty ass over here. Ugh for what. "Oh, lil mama!" He introduced. "Why oh why are you all alone?" I shrugged and shot up from my chair just to scare everybody. I then took off, walking the other way from them. I was supposed to be let off earlier but that damn woman stopped me. Luckily that unknown dude walked up or I would have been there for about an hour more. It's been awhile since I've been to stark tower. I haven't heard from no body. Natasha been over a few times and Tony always trying to fuck. I needed a break. The one person I wanted to see been MIA for the longest. I walked on the sidewalk. It was late and I was just really ready to go home. The night made it difficult for me to tell who was really surrounding me. I was dressed normal, nothing fancy or party like. Just something comfortable. It's like the more I walked the farther my house went. Finally I made it to the doorstep and unlocked the house. Walking in I yawned and fell on the couch. I released everything that was being held in. I just couldn't take it no more. I sat up and let the tears fall. Nothing was being done to help what I had accomplished. I got a bottle of red wine from the kitchen. The feeling wasn't mutual, I couldn't even cry. Everything was drawn up, all I could do was sit there and look helpless. I sighed again but this time out of defeat. I have been distraught, and lost. I've tried getting my shit together too many times what is wrong with me. I got dressed in a pair of black fitted jeans and a simple T. Combat boots on my feet. I slipped my galaxy in my back pocket and walked out. I hooked my Bluetooth to my ear . "How's it goin Ghost rider?" His hoarse voice questioned I slightly chuckled a smile playing at my lips. "not easy fury, not easy at all." he chuckled and sighed. "The gang misses your presence, you know that right?" I smiled sheepishly," You know how I feel about that place. It's no good for me." Suddenly everything went numb, and quiet. My body started to ache again and my heart fluttered.. He rested, his head low, leaning against the corner of a wall. He wasn't saying anything just looking up at me...contemplating. Fury was still talking but I managed to get one thing out of him. "It's about damn time." The line went short and he wiped at the side of his lips. Not cause something was there, but as to show. I saw his chest heave, depicting a deep breath. I wanted to walk up to him and talk to him so damn bad. He was pondering.. "Sam.." my voice lingered I felt alone. At that instant he was gone. I went home. I snatched my Bluetooth off and collapsed on the sofa. Nothing felt right. I had him in my grasp. Damn I feel like an idiot. So there I lay, just thinking about what could be different, what would have been so decent. Somebody knocked on my door so I went to get it. His head was low like it was once before. I moved over and he let himself in. He heard the door click and looked at me with his head slightly tilted..

"been a long time hasn't it." He spoke more of a statement. I nodded, dumbfounded. He chuckled insultingly. "Come er." That was all I had to hear. I slipped right into his arms. "Don't ever do that shit to me again. You feel me?" He spoke soft and deep. I just nodded. I couldn't speak. I was happy and mixed with other emotions. I did manage to mumble one thing, hopefully he heard it and took it to heart. "I promise."

 **Ive missed you all, it was nice seeing you all again… I'm back ^_^**


	9. Lil temptress(prt 1)

Sam POV

She truly fascinating me. The way she think she can play me like that. Shit is hilarious. "Come here girl." I mumbled laying across the couch as I occasionally glanced over at the way she moved. She whined like she was from Jamaica itself originally. "damn. come here please" the teasing she doing is childish. "Funny, now that you watching me for real you want me for real." She popped her hips and I lost it. "Get yo ass over here now." I rose up to a sitting position on the couch and she walked over seductively. Then straddled my lap and took it down real slow and brought it back up."the things you do to me." I groaned leanin my head back and she chuckled. Suddenly, everything stopped and there was a knock on the door. "You playin right.' I said to myself as y/n got up. "I'll be back." she purred and I huffed. We always getting interrupted by something. I stood up to go see who was at the door with my baby and it was a whole dude there. I didn't care what they were talking about I was about to find out who this was. "hey excuse me babe, hi how are you doing sir?" instead of me acting a damn foo I had to change it all.. Her family was at the door and they came to visit the weekend…

~ _5 hours later ~_

 _It is now 10 o clock and everybody just now deciding to have dinner._

"So, all I want to know is when you're going to man up and drop the question we all been waiting for ." I clenched my jaw and smiled through it.

"soon sir, I will." y/n sat quiet making small gestures towards me, taunting and shit. I bit my lip. I want ha.

It took a while but everybody headed off into their rooms includin me and y/n. "I know it's been a long day baby I apologize. They surprised me too." I chuckled, "no it's been a good day I've just be struggling to not jump on you." I sat on the bed and she straddled my lap….


	10. Lil temptress prt 2)

_ _continued_

"come hur." he mumbled watching her intentionally. Y/n just strutted on up across the room slowly. Little did she know that as soon as her frame came close to him it was over. She took one last step before sam took her arm and guided her to his lap. "let me ease ya mind baby girl. " He begged as he kissed her neck and caressed her hips. To him it was tearing him up inside. The grip on her waist loosened as he rested his hands on her ass. "mm you in control right now." y/n hummed. Sam stopped what he was doing and signaled her off of him. "Get up." she didn't hesitate she slid right off of him and stood up. He got up unbuttoning his shirt. "take them off. I want you tonight and no bullshit." he smirked as she unzipped her pants and pushed them off. "baby you might be in control but you know how I like it." She stated slipping off her shirt. "nuff said" Sam groaned getting his pants off. "lift that ass up for me baby." he demanded getting ready to pound her shit. He slipped the panties to the side and pulled out his dick. Then slipped right in. She was wetter then who knows what. "don't move." he had placed one hand on her hip. He pressed in deep then started pounding her. The fact that he heard they love making turned him on more. Then she started to squirm."do not move." he held her tighter and she groped the sheets. "baby I can't take this." she breathed then moaned. "yes you can. Ima take care of you." he reassured her and she started dripping. "daddy, please slow down. " her moans got louder and she couldn't hold still no more. Sam slowed to a stop and pulled out. She was breathing heavy. He touched it and she grabbed his hand. "you sensitive tonight. turn dat ass ova lemme make it feel betta." he spoke and she whimpered. She flipped on her back and she was looking scared like this was brand new to her. Sam liked it he chuckled. Then dipped his head low to ease the pain of his achin baby. Her body immediately reacted and she jerked. "ahh ss" he used her moans to keep going. His tongue pressed against her clit then he went deep inside her with his tongue. He finished by pressing a kiss to her clit. He rose up and she looked helpless. Sam licked his lips and got between her legs. He pushed her legs to be propped up and rested a tatted arm near her side. He held her hips wit the other. Then he entered slowly. He leaned forward kissing her neck. He decided to take it slow since she was so easily hurt tonight. She didn't understand what was wrong either. All y/n was feeling was pleasure, just she haven't had it in a long time. "baby, Mmm do you feel me? Can you take it"Sam groaned deep stroking her slowly. They were both bout to bust." yes go faster daddy I'm close. " he bit his lip and sped up. Then a knock came at their door. They stopped and y/n was annoyed. Sam gave her a deep kiss and slipped on some shorts. She wrapped herself in the sheets. Let's just say y'all were done for the night.


End file.
